Talk:Lovian Communist Party
How do you guys like ? Dr. Magnus 22:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I don't like it because it creates exactly what communism is meant to prevent: class difference. Andy McCandless 07:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not my cup of tea. I`ll think I`ll have to give some support to other parties, kwestie van het evenwicht te behouden... --Lars 08:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It's disgusting. --Bucurestean 08:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: Bucurestean, don`t let them carry you away, keep cool man, keep cool...--Lars 09:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: After edit conflict) I'll keep cool, it's just a fictive country anyways. But I don't understand why it would be so hard to learn some history... --Bucurestean 09:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, I know my friend. Be patient --Lars 09:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sigh-- 11:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I always dislike party rule and I sure dislike atomization of the political landscape. Where are the people who still vote and think from a practical POV and whose praxis dominates political dogma? 16:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Extreme parties are by definition anti-democratic, but I must say the foreign policy of the CPL is mostly okay. Lovia should be against war and export a serious amount of humanitarian aid. @dimitri : parties ruled by praxis don't exist because the question is not 'what is best?' but 'what do certain people define as best and in who's interests do they define it as such'. A paradigm as window for your decisions is inevitable... 08:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ghost Party A ghost is haunting Europe -- the ghost of Communism. (Opening sentence of the Communist Manifesto) I have a few questions concerning the LCP and its views. Does this party have any members or is it a ghost party? And does it seek to install a dictature of the proletariat or does it agree upon the principles of a representative democracy as Lovia has? Finally, can a communist party defend a monarchy, because that would be rather unique. If anyone can answer these questions, please do! 13:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : xD --Bucurestean 13:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I feel these questions are important. If this party hasn't any members left it should move to the category 'former political parties'... 13:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Word play? --Bucurestean 13:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yuri, it has one member: Pierius. 13:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I wanted to say that Pierlot McCrooke 13:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, it just wasn't very clear to me. That guy on the right I suppose? 13:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah. You might know him from Bassie & Adriaan? 13:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ahh... dus daar ken ik die kop van! --Bucurestean 14:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We used to have a video of Bassie and Adriaan in the American West, and that's where I know this guy from. 14:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :?? serious ?? This guy was in the Bassie&Adriaan show? So in the Netherlands they have communist propaganda for nine year olds and what have we (Belgium) got? A talking dog and a bunch of other crazy colored animals... 14:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget Kabouter Wesley. --OuWTB 14:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The party does not wish for a dictatorship of any kind and does support the monarchy, however, the party is in favour of more influence to the state and overall equality of income. Dr. Magnus 10:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::That's socialism, not communism. --OuWTB 12:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::True, this party isn't marxist, leninist, stalinist, maoist or even orthodox communist (soviet-style). It's just a hardline socialist party. 10:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ehem: "Never trust what they say". ;) --Bucurestean 10:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It is one big mystery. Dr. Magnus 12:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::I fought that also when i read the arguments, this i just a typecal socialist party and not a communist part Jillids 18:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::thought* I fought = ik vocht. --OuWTB 18:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Anyway, another funny part is that they greet each other with Godspeed :P --Bucurestean 18:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Invasion The invasion has begun, I see. --Bucurestean 15:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I hope this is good for Lovia. Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you really think so? :P --Bucurestean 15:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::As long as they follow the rules I have no problem with them. 15:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope they will always follow them Pierlot McCrooke 15:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Time will tell --Bucurestean 15:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It will indeed. -- 06:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :"Voorlopig gaan we nog even door op het lichtend pad, het verkeerde spoor" - from the song Mia (Gorki) 16:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::One of the few Dutch-language songs I truly appreciate. 16:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I can see the troops coming ... no, they're joggers So where is this great invasion you're all speaking of? Nowhere is the answer. LCP is a normal party and not to be feared. Vote if you would like a little bit of change. :The question is "what change?". LD, WLP and PD also want change. 16:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::We now, but you have to admit that communist songs are very inspiring: Bandiera rossa la trionferà ... 16:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Eisler's "Der heimliche Aufmarsch" is nice 16:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is that the song you asked me about in Ghent? I like the International, what an anthem! 16:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's it, I suppose. Really nice, combattive tune. 16:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Communism is without doubt the most unique movement in history... 16:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Probably. Just not my movement ^^ 16:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I like the Frankfurter Schule and the theories of Antonio Gramsci, they leave behind the economic determinism 17:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Adorno, Horkheimer, Marcuse, Habermas and their little buddies? 07:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The Italian rocks but I don't know the other ones 08:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Which Italian? 12:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Nonsense # The working class is the most important and valued in society. # No race or ethnic positivie discrimination: all people are equal and should be treated as such. # We keep the monarchy. Well. --Bucurestean 14:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Funny huh? 14:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yup... but anyways, it's already been shown that a real idealist communist state is impossible. ("Well, we have to pass through this horrible situation which is already lasting for 80 years before we reach 'the utopia'"). Pff. --Bucurestean 14:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sorry I have to say this, but your interpretations are way to''o'' outspoken. The LCP refers to marxist labor theory to state that the working class is the motor of economy and - according to marxists - thus the entire society. This doesn't violate the equality of people since everyone is ought to have equal access to labor in a communist society. I do admit that the monarchy-thing is strange, but I believe that was added to 'keep things cool'. Second, if you would leave me on a deserted island with nine other people of my choosing I'm sure we could establish a communist society. It is all up to the will of the people who build society! Also, I seriously regret the infantile argument that 'the Soviet Union did fall'. As of 1963, no leader of the USSR actually believed that they had a marxist system. There is a huge difference between scientific socialism/classic marxism, bolshevism/soviet communism and communism in se. 15:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, you sure are right about that Yuri, but I second Alexandru if/when he claims communism (as described by those who call themselves communists) is inherently against our own struggle for survival. And I believe thát is why attempts to form a socialist/communist state have either failed from the beginning, or were "distorted" into a corrupted system which is in no way what Marx would have wanted. 12:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::A socialist system is not necessarily against the struggle for survival when you regard society as the ultimate tool of mankind. The 'invention' of society is a weapon against nature (diseases, disasters, ...) and a tool to create commodities and prosperity. A strong society isn't against Darwin's law, it is the final outcome of its logic! 12:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes yes, I know; I argue that a communist society wouldn't be a strong one! 12:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That depends on your interpretation of marx's terminology. Marx intended a strong society, you are just confusing this with his statement of 'minimal to no state'. State and society are two different concepts. 12:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If I'm not mistaken: Marx did plan to abolish a central government once a "socialist state" was realized, in order to make a "communist state". 13:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::He wouldn't abolish the state (political structures like government etc.), these would dissolve themselves once the ultimate society (social capital, thrust in and action for the greater good, etc.) was created. Something like 'a super strong society would require no state at all'. I do admit it does sound utopian, but the logic doesn't violate Darwin's theorem. 13:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh right. Well, a bit utopian indeed. 13:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Like my professor sociology said: 'Nothing beats Marx!' 13:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hm. I must admit I found his economic theories quite convincing. The exploitation theory really made me think differently of capitalism. 13:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::In fact that is, together with labor theory, the only one that has been proven wrong (or at least not completely correct). You should have a look at commodity fetishism once, now thát is convincing. 13:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The former communist states/countries imploded and thus proved not to be workable. So, I wouldn't worry too much about this party. In the corridors (de wandelgangen) it is said, by lack of support, the members will vote for the democratic candidates or simply not vote at all. How about that? --Lars 16:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :You people are worrying way to much. The LCP is a democratic party and there is nothing to worry about. When the elections end on the 27th I will probably have three or four votes at most. Also, I am currently the only LCP-member running for MOTC. That means, at this point, we do not have great influence whatever the media may say. Things may shift at the mid-term elections, but I am not expecting a landslide victory, in fact, I am not expecting any victory whatsoever. I do think it is reasonable however to expect the LCP to gain at least three or four congress seats in the next elections. But I do not think any of our members will actually make it to prime minister. So why worry? Dr. Magnus 07:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, I would like to thank Yuri Medvedev for defending my honour abit during my forced exile from Lovia. I am glad he understands. His party will never even think about exluding the LCP from politics. As any democratic party with several members, the LCP simply belongs in the congress! :D Dr. Magnus 07:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Free at last I am free at last! The LCP is free and has its founder back. However, comrade Scanderson will remain the party leader, since he is, in my eyes, a much more "balanced" politician blessed with greater oratary skills and a better knowledge of the English language. And yes, there will be some changes! Dr. Magnus 20:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :"The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains. They have a world to win." - Communist Manifesto 13:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations with the elections Watching the exit polls with a couple of hours to go, I want to congratulate you already with your results. Your party can be called unique, just like the history of its members. The election of your party leader and approximately 8% of the votes may be called a wonderful result for a new party! We wish you all the good luck in the coming year in the Congress! In name of the LD. --Bucurestean 17:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am very happy with this message. It shows the good will of the Liberal Democrats. I also wish to congratulate the LD with her success at the elections. Dr. Magnus 17:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations on behalf of the PD too. Also, I would like to invite the LCP in a 'five point dialogue' about the reform that awaits us. It seems best to me if we first talk about a shared proposal, instead of each making our own proposal in Congress. 11:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I have now said my opinion on the "Five Point Dialogue". I am all in for a shared proposal, since seperate proposals would be a complete and utter waste of time. The LCP likes speed and efficiency in these matters. Dr. Magnus 14:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) just heard about you planning a revolution I am all for change but cant you do it thru the ballot box Owen1983 13:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Our goal is to gain influence in a democratic way. That is, thru the ballot box. We are not planning a revolution. Who told you that nonsense? Do not listen to our enemies who spread lies about us. The LCP has always been and will always be a democratic party. Dr. Magnus 14:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Talkin' 'bout a Revolution; the overthrow of the old social and political order, replacing it with something completely different by means of a new moral system and the creation of a new man. Theoretically this can be achieved in a peaceful way, not? 14:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it cannot. But the LCP does not want a revolution. It does not want a completely new system. We want to change the current system, but within the Lovian law and constitution. A violent coup has never even crossed our socialist and democratic minds. If it had, we would have had zero votes. Dr. Magnus 14:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I was just correcting mr. Owen's view on revolution as a violent process. Revolutions can be peaceful, only history counts very little such changes. 14:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I do not even know where he heard the revolution thing. I have never even spoken to anyone about a possible revolution. I said right from the beginning that the LCP rejects violence and disorder. We want democracy and efficiency. Not violence and civil wars: it killed wikistad... Dr. Magnus 14:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering if the LCP would be interested in a propaganda poster? I'm designing one as part of my sister her school assignment and find it a waste that only she us going to use it. Perhaps I can recycle it into an LCP add? 14:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I hereby grant you my permission, and total artistic freedom. Suprise me, in a positive way my friend! It is a splendid idea I must say. Dr. Magnus 14:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The goal is to make a retro-style propaganda poster for something. My sis was thinking about Obama, but I can edit the photoshop file afterwards. 14:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Obama? Nah, although is a bit of a "red" president... I was thinking more off good old Che. He always does great on posters! Anyway: you may use your imagination and suprise me. It is more fun that way. Total artistic freedom, like I said. Dr. Magnus 14:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Change is coming to Lovia All parties represented in Congress have made clear their opinions on the reform. Please fill in the gaps. 12:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :The LCP opinion on point 5 is more then enough, as there is only one LCP Congressman and point 5 is the only point which is not accepted yet... and the only thing the LCP can change in the dialogue. --Bucurestean 12:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I based the 5 Point Dialogue on the model of Belgian politics. Though not always a big success, I do support the idea of conversation and cooperation. The more support a proposal has, the better. 12:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm afraid the people in the First chamber will be the same people as in the Second Chamber, as there are not enough members. And what if, for example, the State elections will be won by a group of fascists, so they dominate the First Chamber, and they will block all accepted proposals by a leftist Second chamber. If it doesn't replace the problem (inactivity), it will create a new problem. --Bucurestean 12:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you are right. I just wanted to find a way to 'balance' the loss of the state law/state court in some way. 12:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think we should discuss this "states issue" later on, after the reform. It would also be a bit strange to ablish state law while the governors could do anything they want. We can't propose some loose, separate laws on this issue, we need to find a common solution... --Bucurestean 12:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not at all, abolishing the state law would also include that the function of governor is reduced to 'putting in practice the general law'. He could also be questioned/fired by Congress. 12:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::However I think it's best to come with a pack of laws, not with one loose law which won't make a big difference. We all know that the states need to be reformed, but how? Why don't we put it on the agenda and discuss that after this reform proposal? --Bucurestean 12:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't like to stall things, so we should have a decent discussion on the states in the First Chamber. The result of that discussion can then be taken up in the reform plan and everything can be voted in the Second Chamber. Do you agree? 13:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I could not agree more --Lars Washington 13:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::after edit conflict) ¿Stall?. I agree with you, concerning a discussion in the First Chamber. However it could take some time and weren't you the one who was afraid that someone would block this reform because of he or she would disagree with only a single point? I guess there are many more different opinions on the organisation of the states, so that would become a lot harder then. I would say, keep the state reform separate from the current dialogue. --Bucurestean 13:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay, sys --Lars Washington 13:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::See you soon, bon appetit? :P --Bucurestean 13:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oui... --Lars Washington 13:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I filled in the gaps, on behalf of the LCP. We now have a strong shared proposal of several parties. Well done guys! Dr. Magnus 14:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Taxation policy I had some ideas about taxation policies, comrades. I'll share them later.Scanderson 12:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Leftist meeting All members of the LCP are hereby invited to join our meeting! As I recall party founder August M. Donia already had such a meeting in mind. It seems our good friend Jon Johnson already took care for that. 17:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well that is just great! I shall participate in the meeting on behalf of the LCP, as comrade Scanderson (Hengst Smid) is currently rather unactive. It is a very nice initiative, I have said so right from the very beginning! Dr. Magnus 17:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I will make a line-out of the meeting soon. Everyone will be able to say something. 06:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have ceased control I Have succeededed August Magnus Donia as leader of the LCP this is to do with his behavior which is vandelous I would like to state the LCP finds this unacceptable Owen1983 15:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :My dear comrade Owen, you are making a major mistake: the LCP is no longer lead by me, the current leader is Hengst Smid (Scanderson)... Dr. Magnus 15:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to see some good old commie-style internal coups 09:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) knowing that this is like an inside joke lol he thought AMD was leader of the lCP NERD. Marcus Villanova 22:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::AMD, lCP, NERD? I'm a huge fan of acronyms but you would have to write thing at least one time in full, otherwise people wont know what you're talking about. Like this: Elaborative Xenophobe AMPlifier LExicon (EXAMPLE). 08:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) One man's death... It seems the LCP has ceased to exist, it has expired and gone to see its maker, it is an ex-party. Or not? If I got things right the LCP is no more, but like always the next generation is ready to cover the loss. It is (almost) certain that the Progressive Democrats will become the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist). More info can be found on the bottom of this page, all LCP comrades are free to join us! 16:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Upon hearing this news, the Baron of Donia has announced his retirement from politics. He will join a monestery and spend the rest of his days as a monk. The "Red Baron" wishes his Neo-Marxist comrades all the luck in the world. Dr. Magnus 13:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Too bad, we could have used you. Would that be a christian or a buddhist monastery? 13:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be a christian monastery. I'm down with the Buddhists, though... as for my fortune: a good portion of it will be given to charity. About 50% will be handed over to the CLP to fund it. Dr. Magnus 13:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot and may you find the cleansing you seek through spirituality! 13:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) "Former" shouldn't this become a "former party"? Donia resigned and left (good one eh? ), Hengst joined the CPLnm. 11:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah i'll be editing it, so it is "former"! Marcus Villanova Walden 15:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : ::Party dies quickly here... I hope CPL.nm survives trough the ages! BastardRoyale 11:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I'll admit it mainly does with party hopping, and i'm the Worst offender of that . But anyway I hope CLP.nm also servives there great compitition! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The question is: can the competition survive? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha good one: Hard campaning and great views. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, as i said i'm looking forward to the elections, campaigning is lovely JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::true dat. Very good, very intense! (That's what see Said ) Anyway If this goes on i'll be deputy or Govenor in Clymene. I think I could do good there, I think I got alot of support... well see. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) @Dimi: We had one congressman before 2007, as I can read from the Congressional history you just wrote, who was it? Pierius Magnus 10:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking of you, actually. I forgot to ask you. My records show there was one LCP MOTC in 2003 and one in 2007 and I was hoping you (that is, the deceased A.M. Donia) would be that person. 11:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Of course I would. :) Pierius Magnus 13:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! although I'm like 7y too late ;) 14:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Lol So now I have a worshipper? Awesome, Marcus. I'm super flattered. My earlier characters are more popular then my later ones, it seems. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently xD he has a poster of August in his room =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The man had great taste in who to worship then! Got any Villanova Family-stalkers, btw? Marcaline 13:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hopefully not =P Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC)